


Weightless

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Rated T because of one(1) swear word, this is legit so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Sanghyuk and Seokwoo visit a market, and Seokwoo tells Sanghyuk about home.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Septober 2020





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone and fallen in love with a series. Like, idk if I've ever loved writing something as much as I love writing this series!!! Big shout-out to Jae for making the prompt list bc without you, this wouldn't exist!!! 
> 
> Also, the next two prompts will be posted together and out of order because they won't really make sense in the order they're in. Please anticipate them!!

  
  


"Tell me more."

"Hm?" Seokwoo asks, caught off guard by the request, "More of what?"

"Tell me more about your home."

  
  
  


Sanghyuk took in a deep breath of air, fresh and lightly tickling his nostrils, as they walked through the market. The smells of freshly baked bread and sweet-smelling flowers found them throughout the crowd that attend the market. For once, Sanghyuk isn't worried to be among such a big crowd. They'd donned some common clothes before they left; Seokwoo's suggestion, because he knew how much Sanghyuk wished he could be unknown for once.

  
  


To not feel the weight of the crown on his head.

  
  


And so, thankfully, today he gets his chance to feel normal and unpressured to be perfect.

  
  
  


"Hm, I can't remember what I've told you about home," says Seokwoo as he cocks his head at Sanghyuk. He looks adorable and Sanghyuk has to turn his head away in a poor attempt to hide his blush.

  
  


"Doesn't matter." Sanghyuk idly shakes his head, flashing a smile at Seokwoo. "Even if I've heard you say the same thing ten times, I don't mind."

  
  


Seokwoo nods, contemplating what to tell the Prince. Sanghyuk watches him as he scratches his eyebrow and bites the corner of his bottom lip lightly. The Prince finds it hard to take his eyes off of the knight sometimes, especially after they've been training together and the other is breathless and sweaty. Sanghyuk doesn't know how, but Seokwoo always makes even the most unattractive of looks, look attractive.

  
  


Seokwoo spots some delicious, fresh bread on a stall and he brightens. 

  
  


"My mom's bread! I really miss my mom's bread. Especially the one filled with red bean that melts in your mouth. Sometimes I'd help her bake it, but it would always turn into a mess." Seokwoo laughs, crows feet appearing at the corners of his eyes and sparkling teeth flashing. "She kicked me out of the kitchen after one particularly messy time. I might be a good cook, but bread is not my forte." They both chuckle this time, Sanghyuk nodding in enjoyment.

  
  


"What can you cook?" asks Sanghyuk. He imagines Seokwoo's food would taste as if it were made by angels, he might be biased though. No, he absolutely is biased.

  
  


Seokwoo goes into joyful detail about his cooking and Sanghyuk attentively listens to him. He wholeheartedly meant it when he'd told Seokwoo that even if he said something ten times before, he'd listen without complaint. He loves the sound of Seokwoo's voice, he loves the words that come from his mouth, he loves his mouth-

  
  


That improper thought made Sanghyuk stop in the middle of the market.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Seokwoo asks, worried at the stunned expression on Sanghyuk's face.

  
  


Sanghyuk blinks up at him.

  
  
  


_ Holy shit. _

  
  
  


"Let's get some bread," says Sanghyuk. "It might not be the same as your mom's but it'll remind you of home."

  
  


Seokwoo grins, beautifully handsome and devastating. "I'd like that."

  
  
  


Sanghyuk has gone and fallen in love with Seokwoo and here, among the market stalls and shoppers, he has only just realised.

  
  


Strangely enough though, instead of crushing him with worry and fear, the realisation makes Sanghyuk feel weightless as he follows Seokwoo to the bread stall. They pick out the bread they want and they eat it in comfortable silence where they sit on a bench.

  
  


Once eaten, the two of them stay seated on the blue bench, paint chipping away from age and weather. Sanghyuk picks at the paint as he contemplates his feelings for the man beside him.

  
  


_ It's okay _ , he thinks.  _ If Seokwoo doesn't return his affections he'll be okay. _

  
  
  


"Sanghyuk..."

  
  


His head pops up. Seokwoo is also picking at the paint on the bench. He stops himself and lifts his head, searing Sanghyuk with his gaze.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


Sanghyuk's lips part in confusion. Seokwoo continues before he can ask what for.

  
  


"Thank you for letting me talk about home... I've been missing it more recently and-" He pauses, licking his lips. "It feels nice to have someone who cares enough to listen." He smiles and it just radiates happiness and gratitude, so much so that it makes Sanghyuk's body ache.

  
  


Sanghyuk nods and clumsily smiles back, eyes finding his feet because of the fear that he'd confess to Seokwoo right then and there.

  
  


"You're welcome..." he murmurs, very obviously shy. He thinks he hears Seokwoo whisper ‘cute’, but it was probably just his imagination.

  
  


As they make their way back to the palace, all Sanghyuk can do is glow in Seokwoo's company. He recognises now why he'd always crave the knight's company, why he loves to tease him.

  
  
  


It's all because he's in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please if you’re interested, come and join the [SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20)!


End file.
